A Hard Life
by spencer1spoby1glee1pll
Summary: Santana has loved Brittany since year 10, its now year 12 and her feelings are growing stronger. She can't just sit around and watch Brittany with Artie. Will she tell Brittany and all her other friends how she feels? Will her best friend Rachel Berry help her through it. With couples of Finchel, Klaine, Tike, Quam and Bartie. Will end in Brittana (obviously)! Read and Review! :)
1. Need to try

_Hi Everyone,_

 _Here is my Brittana Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Give me some ideas in the reviews._

* * *

 **Santana's POV.**

 _I have liked her for so long and it is so hard for me to just sit around and watch her wheel around that Artie kid. I can't tell anyone I'm a lesbian or there will be non stop bullying. The only person I've told is Rachel because I've known her since we were two and I can trust her._

 **End of POV.**

When Santana walks into school on a Monday morning she see Brittany and Artie talking by Brittany's locker. How does a nerd like him get to have Brittany? She asks herself.

"Hi Santana!" Brittany says then runs up to Santana.

"Hi Britt-Britt! What are you and Artie talking about?" said Santana.

"Nothing much just that he's taking me out on a date to Breadsticks!" Brittany said sounding more excited then she has ever sounded, Santana hated the fact that Artie was the person making her happy and not Santana but still Brittany was happy and that's all the mattered to Santana.

"Hi Santana!" Artie said , rolling his way over to her.

"Hi Artie, well it was nice talking to you both! See you later Brittany!" Santana said then walked away. It tortured her to see the way Brittany and Artie looked at each other.

* * *

"So Santana, how was your day?" said Quinn. They were all sitting in Santana's house. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike and Puck. They did this every afternoon but Santana never invited Brittany because she knew Artie would come. Rachel says that Artie wouldn't come and it would just be Brittany but Santana knew it didn't work that way because it's happened before. At first it was just Quinn and Rachel over and then Quinn started dating Puck and she brought him along and then they broke up but he kept coming anyway. Then Rachel started dating Finn and they are still dating so he comes, Finn brings Kurt because their Mum wants them to bond. Then Quinn started dating Sam and Sam was best friends with Mike so Sam and Mike came. Kurt invited Blaine when they started dating and then Mike invited Tina when they started dating. That's how the afternoon group had so many people.

"It was ok!" said Santana not really meaning it. "So are you excited for a new year. Year 12 is meant to be the year where everything happens!"

"Like getting into a good collage!" said Mike.

"Like winning Nationals!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Like being with your true love!" said Sam looking at Quinn lovingly.

"Like getting the hell out of this school!" Puck said.

"Like getting heaps of solos!" Kurt said.

"Same!" Tina said smiling at Kurt.

"Like spending another year with Mr Shue!" Quinn said.

"Like getting better grades,' Finn said and Puck nodded.

"Like exploring the school that I just got into!" Blaine said.

"What about you Santana?" Sam asked.

"Mine is kind of like yours Sam except winning my true love," Santana said imagining Brittany with Artie and rolling her eyes.

"Who is your true love?" Tina asked.

"Um... its this guy that lives near my cousin!" Santana said trying to make it believable.

"Oh what colour is his hair?" Kurt said. They were not making it easier for Santana.

"Blond," Santana said trying to think of a male version of Brittany.

"Wow your going for the blonds! I thought you like boys with brown hair?' Finn said.

"I've changed!" Santana said.

"You said it yesterday." Blaine said.

"People can change in a day! I know I have!" Rachel said trying to convince people.

"Ok, well what colour are his eyes?" Finn said, obviously believing Rachel when she said that people can change in a day.

"Blue," Santana said.

"Wait I can't believe we haven't asked this question! What's his name?" Mike said.

"Well it's Brian," Santana said off the top off her head finding a name that was kind of close to Brittany but not too close.

"I've never heard of him," Puck said.

"I have!" Rachel said, "He's very nice and good looking no wonder why Santana likes him!"

"You should ask him out, I know it's weird for a girl to ask a boy but your confident Santana," Finn reassured Santana.

"He isn't single," Santana said.

"Have I ever heard Santana Diabla Lopez give up? Come on Santana fight for him!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt is right! You need to fight for your love!" Rachel said.

"Thanks everyone I'll try!" Santana said

* * *

 _Thanks everyone I hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry the chapter isn't that long but I promise the next chapters will be longer! Read and Reviews! I don't own glee or the characters I wish I did but I don't! Please no negative reviews if you don't like it simply stop reading! Thanks everyone㈳6:)_


	2. Afternoon Tea with Bartie

Hi everyone,

I don't own the characters or glee! Hope you enjoy the story! Remember to Read and Review!

* * *

Santana was sitting in math class. One of the most boring classes in Santana's perspective. She had this class four times a week which was annoying since there was five days of school. One thing that made it worse was that Artie and Brittany were in her class too but Artie was at the front and Brittany was in the second back row (right in front of Santana.) Santana hadn't even talked to Brittany since three days ago when she saw her talking to Artie. The teacher was passing out the results for the maths test. This was the time when Santana always got butterflies and couldn't sit still in her chair. When the teacher came to her he placed the test on her desk, she got a B-. This was officially the worst day of her life! She looked over at Artie and she could just see his score it was an A. Then she looked at Brittany's, she got an F. Brittany passed something to Santana, I was a rectangular piece of paper which looked like it had been ripped out of a book. It was small and folded in half. Santana unfolded it.

 ** _Hi San, we have not talked in ages. r u able to come to my house this aftrnoon, Artie is coming and we can have aftrnoon tea. plz say yes! Love Britt-Britt._**

Santana thought it was so cute how Brittany always wrote in coloured pencils. She wanted to go to Brittany's house so bad but Artie was going. Santana thought about for a while then placed a note on Brittany's desk.

 _ **Hi Britt, I would love to come to your house! What time? Love San xoxo.**_

She saw Brittany grab out a purple pencil to write on the note. 'She is so cute. How am I going to control these feelings for a whole year.' thought Santana. Then her thoughts got interrupted when Brittany placed the note on her desk.

 _ **4.30 write after glee club. Love Britt-Britt. xoxo**_

Santana could do it she can go to Brittany's house and sit and watch Brittany and Artie. She can control her feelings for another day. She can wait for 1 and a half hours to go to Brittany's house.

 _ **Ok see you there! BTW. write is for when you are writing on a paper. Right is what you should've used. Love San xoxo.**_

She saw Brittany smile when she received the note, Santana couldn't help smiling too. Then the bell went and as quick as lighting everyone ran (and rolled for Artie) out of the room like their life depended on it. That is everyone apart from Brittany and Santana.

"So are you ready for our first glee rehearsal for the year?" Brittany said to Santana as they were walking out of the classroom.

"Not really because Mr Shue is going to go on about how we lost Regionals. Then he will blame Finn and Rachel and I hate seeing one of my best friends embarrassed!" Santana said making sure she included every detail about it.

"Well, I'm excited! Plus I'm going for school president because I want to be my own unicorn! I hope you'll vote for me!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Of course I'll vote for you Britt-Britt!" Santana said then couldn't help but laugh when she saw Brittany's huge smile. "Do you have a campaign speech?"

"Yeah, I'll just find it," Brittany said then looked through her pockets finding a small piece of paper from a notebook and reading from it, "Tornadoes are nature's most destructive force. These violent storms have ravaged America, crippling communities all across our land. Isn't it time we take a stand? If you honor me with being your next class president, I will make tornadoes illegal at McKinley, keeping you and your families at our school safe from their murderous rampages. Also, on Tuesdays, uh, I pledge to go topless."

"Wow Brittany that's amazing!" Santana said. She was sure everyone was going to vote for Brittany. I mean she was a cheerleading going up against a gay kid and a hockey player.

"Rachel is going to be handing out badges with my face on them saying 'Vote Brittany S Piece as president' and I really want you to be my campaign manager. I was going to get Artie but you are so much smarter than him so Santana will you be my campaign manager?" Brittany asked with a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

"Of course I will Brittany! I'm honoured!" Santana exclaimed.

They got to the glee room and saw all the glee club members waiting outside. Mr Shue was always late he was either marking work or drinking a coffee. Last year he was going to get a spare key and give it to either Rachel or Finn (probably Rachel because she's more mature) but he never got around to it.

"How long have you guys been waiting for?" Santana asked as they approached the rest of the glee club.

"Only 15 minutes but I can see him coming now!" Rachel said as she was looking past Brittany and Santana to where Mr Shue was running up to them.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said as he put the key in the door and turned it. "Ok everyone take a seat!"

Everyone sat in their usual spots. Where they sit can really help Mr Shue determine who is dating who. The only person who didn't take a seat was Brittany, she had grabbed a seat and was heading for the door.

"What are you doing Brittany?" Mr Shue asked.

"You said 'Take a seat'" Brittany said mimicking Mr Shue's voice.

"I meant sit down," Mr Shue said.

"Oh ok!" Brittany said then placed the seat next to Artie.

* * *

After glee club was the afternoon tea that Santana has sort of been dreading and been looking forward to at the same time. She has been dreading the fact that Artie is going to be there and she will have to watch Artie and Brittany looking in each other's eyes lovingly. She's been looking forward to seeing Brittany and her parents again. Brittany's parents are probably the nicest people you will meet.

Santana got to Brittany's house which wasn't hard to find considering Santana has been there over one million times. When she knocked on the door Brittany's mum answered it.

"Santana!" She said then gave her a hug, "Come on everyone is in the kitchen."

They both walked into the kitchen and found Brittany's dad quizzing Artie about what his intentions were.

"So are you going to break my daughter's heart? Hold that thought one of my favourite girls just walked in!" Brittany's dad said.

"Oh honey thanks!" Brittany's mum said.

"I was talking about Santana!" He said then got up and gave Santana a hug and then Brittany got up and gave Santana a hug too.

"Hi San, glad you came come take a seat next to me!" Brittany said. When Santana walked past Artie he gave her a death stare that actually did scare Santana a bit and nothing scares Santana.

"Santana you can eat whatever you want!" Brittany's dad said pointing to the cakes, chocolates, sandwiches, macaroons and fruit. Santana took a sandwich. "So where were we are Artie? Oh I remember are you going to break my daughter's heart?"

"No sir!" Artie said like he was a soldier in the war listening to the Sargent.

The afternoon went by pretty quick with Brittany's parents asking Santana how cheerleading was and how school was. They would also quiz Artie but they didn't really like him that much. Then Artie went home and Santana and Brittany went to Brittany's bedroom and played truth or dare. Then Santana had to go home and got many hugs from Brittany's parents and they kept telling her that they wanted to see her again.

(Please read down below it's important)

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review. Give me tips in the reviews. also I will be doing a thing where I do a topic week for example Finchel week and I will post a Fanfiction about them and do a chapter per day. That will start in a week so tell me which couples to do in the reviews:) Obviously I will finish each story I won't just stop it when I get a new topic._


End file.
